Creative Writing For Beginning Writers
by gkunit20
Summary: One-shots, based on prompts from the Comment Fic Battles over at the Milady/Milord LiveJournal. Current Chapter: "Date Night Obliviousness".
1. Intro to Psychic Meddling

_NB: This is the very first thing I've ever written for any fandom. Hope you like it. FiccyFriday prompt from Rashaka on M/M that was _"Jeff gets unwanted advice/prediction from a psychic. Funny or dramatic or both."_ I did tweak the prompt a bit; it's more of a psychic revealing something. Crossover with Psych._

_Disclaimer: I own neither _Community _nor _Psych_ nor __the song_ Second Chance_._

* * *

"This is nice," Annie says, leaning back into Jeff. The two are standing on the boardwalk looking out over the ocean. Jeff takes a deep breath of the salty ocean air and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

"It is. Stopping in Santa Barbara was a good idea." Annie closes her eyes and smiles.

"This vacation was a good idea. It's nice to get out of Greendale for a while," she says.

"That it is. Though I'm still not sure why everyone else had to come," Jeff responds, nodding towards their friends. Abed and Troy are a buying smoothies from the stand about 20 yards to their left, while Britta and Pierce peruse the gift shops on the street behind them. Shirley, meanwhile, is standing a little ways to the right, talking animatedly into her phone, presumably with Andre.

Annie laughs, and turns so she's facing him. "Oh, please. You know you're glad they're here. Besides," she continues, her voice becoming softer. "This may be the last time the seven of us get to do this."

Jeff sighs, happily. "That's fair. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I'm fine," she says, looking up at him. "I'll just be glad when it's over."

Jeff chuckles, and gently rubs her stomach. "Good. Can't have you sick on vacation now, can we?" Annie smiles, leans up, and kisses him gently. His arms snake around her waist, while hers move up behind his head. He begins to deepen the kiss when-

"Must you guys do that everywhere we go?" they hear Britta ask. Breaking apart, they turn to face their friends, who have all gathered around them.

"Hey," says Jeff. "We were kind enough to invite you on our second honeymoon. Just because we're already in California doesn't mean we can't uninvite you."

"Second honeymoon?" says Troy. "Don't married couples usually wait until they have kids to go on a second honeymoon?"

"Annie and Jeff are breaking the cliché," answers Abed. "Good for them." He raises his smoothie as if he's toasting them before taking a long drink.

"More smoothies?" asks Britta. "Didn't you already have smoothie's this morning?"

"That was breakfast," answers Troy.

"It's 10AM!"

"Right, this is second breakfast," says Abed. Britta stares at them incredulously.

"I don't think she knows about second breakfast," says Troy.

"We brought enough for everyone," Abed says, holding up a travel container.

"Ooh, pineapple!" Shirley exclaims.

"Yeah, we figured that since we never get pineapple in Greendale, we have to get our fill here," Troy explains. They pass around the smoothies, everyone taking one except Jeff.

"I'll pass," he says. "Pineapple and I have an agreement."

"An agreement?" asks Abed.

"I don't eat it, and it doesn't try to prick me when I don't touch it."

"Jeff doesn't like pineapple," Annie says, rolling her eyes.

"Blasphemer!" They hear a voice shout from a ways away. They turn and see two men marching towards them. Well, one man marching towards them angrily, followed closely by another who looks very annoyed.

"What?" asks Jeff.

"Blasphemer. Picking on poor pineapples like that. They have feelings!" The angry man shouts.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jeff asks, still not entirely sure what's going on.

"My name is Shawn Spencer. That is my partner Ludwig van Neidermeyer. I am a psychic detective and a fan of delicious flavor. You, sir, have upended my honor!"

"It's 'offended', Shawn." Ludwig says.

"I've heard it both ways!"

"No you haven't."

"I can't do this with you right now."

"Ludwig?" Pierce asks. "I didn't know there were any black Germans."

"Pierce!" Annie admonishes. "I apologize for our friend. He means well, he's just…" she trails off.

"It's fine. I'm used to it from old, white people. My name's Gus, not Ludwig," says Gus. "Shawn!" he says, turning back to his friend who is now drinking Jeff's smoothie. "Did you just take that smoothie?"

"What? It's not like he was going to drink it. Pineapple hater," he says, glaring at Jeff.

"It's fine," says Jeff. "Like he says, I wasn't going to drink it. Besides, I like his hair." Shawn's glare instantly turns into a grin.

"Thanks. Yours is pretty awesome too. What product do you use?"

"Kangaroo paste."

Shawn's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "Seriously? That stuff's only available in Australia!"

"I know a guy," says Jeff as the rest of the group groans.

"Um, I'm sorry," Shirley interrupts, trying to get the conversation away from Jeff's vanity. "I though you said you were psychic? Like Miss Cleo?"

Shawn turns to her and smirks. "That's right. Best in the state of California, probably the world. Not like Miss Cleo, though. She's a hack."

Britta scoffs. "Oh, please. What, do the spirits talk to you?"

"As a matter of fact, they do."

"Uh huh," she replies, not convinced. "As a trained therapist, I can tell you that when someone hears voices in their head, it usually means they're crazy."

"'Usually?'" says Jeff. "You mean there are sane people who hear voices in their head?"

"Can it, forehead."

"I'm with Britta," says Shirley. "This 'psychic' stuff smells like the devil's work."

"Oh really?" challenges Shawn, raising one eyebrow at her. "Gus, hold this," he says, holding out his smoothie. Gus looks at the smoothie, then back to Shawn, without taking it. "Gus, don't be a Chinese chicken."

"I'll take it!" says Abed. "This is just like the Mentalist, except Shawn might be real. Cool. Cool, cool, cool." The instant the smoothie is out of Shawn's hand, he closes his eyes and begins to flail about.

"Ah! The spirits! They're shouting at me! Telling me something about cats. No wait, two cats! And a yard!" He spins around until he's in front of Shirley. "It's a house! A very nice house, at that." He opens his eyes and stares softly at her. "He wants you to have a good time," he says, voice barely above a whisper. "Enjoy the vacation, you've earned it. The house will still be standing when you get back."

"What! But… that's… I don't…" Shirley sputters, trying to ask how he knew exactly what she and Andre were talking about on the phone, but he's moved on.

"I'm seeing a gun, it's a small gun, and I can hear a song." He begins humming a few bars.

"'Second Chance', by .38 Special!" Annie shouts. Jeff raises an eyebrow at her. "What? My dad liked 80s music."

Shawn taps his nose and turns to face Troy. "She's still waiting for you," he says with a quick glance towards Britta. "But she won't wait forever." Troy looks over at the blonde, who is staring at the ground as her face takes on the color of a tomato.

"Ah!" Shawn shouts. "It's so bright! It's like the sun has fallen from the sky and is standing right here!" He twists and turns until he's in front of Annie. "I mean, how does it not bother the rest of you! Gus, where are my sunglasses? She is positively glowing!" Shawn opens his eyes, smiling. "Congratulations, mom and dad. When's the due date?"

Annie and Jeff both freeze. Neither seems to be able to talk; their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. "Um, guys?" asks Troy. "Why did he call you 'mom and dad'? Are you his parents? That doesn't seem very possible, considering he's probably older than Annie and the same age as Jeff. Unless you found a time machine! Did you guys find a time machine and not tell me? I thought we were friends!"

"Annie," Shirley starts, very slowly. "Are you-"

"April." Jeff says, cutting her off. "The due date is April 27th." He takes Annie's hand in his and presses a kiss to the back of it.

Annie smiles at him before turning back to the rest of the group. "I'm six weeks along," she says, tears of joy in her eyes. "Jeff and I are having a baby." There's a moment of silence. Then-

"Oh my lord, I'm so happy for you!" Shirley squeals, pulling them both into a big hug. It isn't long before everyone has joined in, laughing, crying, and giving their glad tidings to the soon-to-be parents.

"Gus, I believe my work here is done," says Shawn, turning to walk away.

* * *

"Admit it."

"No way, Shawn."

"Come on, Gus, you know I'm right."

"I don't care, Shawn. I've told you about a hundred times not to buy things on my credit card. You're returning those."

"But these earnoculers are awesome and totally help me hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, thus making me more psychic! They complete the charade! You can even write them off as a business expense!"

"Suck it, Shawn."

"Jerk chicken?"

"You know that's right."


	2. Competitive Haircare

_NB: This is a battlefic prompt from Crittab: _Jeff and Annie on a double-date with any couple from another one of your favourite shows.

_The couple I picked was Shawn and Juliet, from _Psych_. I promise, not all of these will be _Psych_ crossovers! All feedback is both welcome and desired._

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own _Community_, _Psych_, or anything else you recognize._

* * *

"So, what's it like dating a fake psychic?"

Juliet took a sip of her wine and looked over to where Shawn and Jeff were playing a game of pool. "Well, it's never boring," she began. "I mean, he has a habit of getting himself into a lot of trouble, usually involving people holding him at gunpoint…" Annie gasped at this, but Juliet just smiled at her and shook her head. "It's part of the job. And it's not like he's intentionally careless, in fact it's usually the opposite. He only gets into real trouble when it's the only way to solve an impossible case. Besides, it's never so bad that I can't get him out of it. And despite his wacky, unorthodox, and borderline immature ways, I know I can count on him, even if it means taking a bullet." She pauses. "Plus, it's nice dating someone who sees and remembers everything. I never have to worry about him forgetting my birthday, or not recognizing when I need cheering up, or anything like that. It's one of the many reasons I love him, even if it can get a little annoying at times. I only wish it didn't take him 5 years and me nearly running off to Italy with someone else to finally ask me out."

Annie laughed at this. "I know what that's like – well, maybe not the Italy part. You two seem so good together, though. Why'd it take so long?"

Juliet took another sip of her wine, thinking about her answer. "I think, if I'm being honest, it was more my fault than his. He spent nearly three years flirting and chasing after me, but each time I turned him down thinking he was too immature, not serious enough about an actual relationship. Plus, the whole working together thing is an issue. I think the only reason Chief Vick allows it is because Shawn technically isn't an employee of the department. Then, when I was finally ready to be with him, he was already seeing someone else."

"Oooh, that's rough," Annie said, sympathetically.

"It's fine," Juliet dismissed, picking at a piece of lint on her shirt. "After his breakup, though, neither of us were ready to be in a relationship because of this… thing. Whatever, it's not important. What is important is that we're together now."

"I'll drink to that," Annie said, raising her glass. "Besides, I get it. It took Jeff and I a while to get together, too. About four years."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Looking back, though, it's probably a good thing." She chuckled and looked at Juliet, who was waiting for her to continue. "I mean, by waiting we were able to get over our respective insecurities and abandonment issues that would have made any relationship between us a disaster and completely ruined our friendship." Annie took a sip of her vodka tonic before going on. "Plus, the age thing was a big deal for Jeff, so it took a while, too long if you ask me, for him to get over it. But I guess a 22 year old dating a 37 year old is considered a lot more appropriate than an 18 year old dating a 33 year old and in retrospect, neither of us really wanted to live like we were in a Nabokov story. We get enough living in fictional worlds with our friends. Waiting gave us time to get to the point where we were both ready for a real relationship."

Juliet laughed in agreement. "What's it like, by the way?"

Annie frowned in confusion. "What, the age thing?" Juliet nodded. "Huh," Annie said, thinking for a moment. "I guess we don't really notice it anymore."

Juliet raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"I mean, we've been together for a couple years now," Annie continued. "At first it was awkward, like when we'd go out to dinner and people would think I was his daughter…" she paused as Juliet made a face. "Yeah, that happened. More than once. Jeff used to get really sullen about it, but he doesn't care anymore. Plus, his refusal to age like a normal human being means it doesn't happen as often. I think the only person who still cares is our friend, Shirley, but even she no longer gives us the evil eye when we act like a couple in public, so I think she's coming to terms with it. Now her issue is that we're living together without being married." Annie laughed, and continued, "It doesn't really matter, anyway. I love Jeff, and I know he loves me. Plus," she pauses to take another sip of her drink, "sometimes it's nice dating someone who was alive in the 80s and who has a little more 'experience,'" she said with a slight blush. "And sometimes-"

"I'm not having fun," Jeff interrupted, sulking up to them with a scowl on his face.

"You're just upset that you lost, bedhead. Maybe if you spent a little less time an your abs and a little more in the pool hall, you'd have a chance," gloated Shawn, coming up behind him.

"Please, you cheated. How was I supposed to know you hustled your way across the country when you were a teenager? And for the record my hair and abs were crafted by the gods. Piece of advice: more crunches, fewer smoothies, and a little less product in your hair, greasy."

"Jules, are you hearing this?" Shawn said to his girlfriend, whose amused look matched Annie's. "This right here," he said, gesturing to his body, "is a work of art that would make the villainous love child of da Vinci and Michelangelo jealous. And I'll have you know the product I use is only made in Australia and probably costs more than your retainer."

Jeff's face softened, but maintained his glare at the fake psychic. "Kangaroo paste?"

"You've heard of it?" Shawn questioned.

Jeff reached into Annie's purse and extracted a small, purple tub. "I never leave home without it."

Shawn broke into a grin, while Jeff tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his smile. "Foosball table's open. You up for a rematch, fake lawyer?"

"You are so going down, fake psychic," Jeff answered, as the two walked off, without acknowledging the women.

Annie watched them take their positions at the game before turning back to Juliet. "And sometimes, it's like dating a child."

Juliet laughed and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that."


	3. Alternative Views on Live Music

**Summary: **In the "and now for something completely different" category, Jeff is the lead singer, and Annie's in the audience. Inspired by the "Working on the Skin Trade" version of the Duran Duran song "Skin Trade". I'd link to the video here, but I'm having trouble getting it to link.

**Rating:** PG-13 for suggestive language.

**Word Count**: 951

**Disclaimer**: Dan Harmon owns "Community", Duran Duran owns "Hungry Like The Wolf", and I _might_ own the drivers cap and feathery pink boa.

* * *

Annie's first thought is that Pierce can never find out about this. They've only just gotten him to accept that Jeff isn't actually gay, and if he saw what was happening on stage right now, all that work would be undone.

Her second thought is where in the _hell_ did he learn to sing and dance like that? It's like Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson had a child, and then that child was raised by David Bowie. It's giving her goosebumps

This leads her to her third thought, which is that it is a very good thing the crowd and the stage are separated by a fence and security. Between his ability to hit the high notes and the midriff he's showing as he twirls his way across the stage, she's fairly certain that if there was nothing stopping her, she'd be up on that stage ripping that black vest with white decorative lace and those tight light blue jeans off of him. Looking around, she's certain she's not the only one thinking that. Really though, it's his fault. He knows he should never be allowed to wear clothes that show off every bit of his muscular arms or accentuate his… _better features_ the way that vest-jean combination does.

She briefly wonders where she can get a vest like that, which leads her back to yeah, no, Pierce can _never_ find out about this.

When she decided to check out the new club around the block from her apartment, she had no idea there would be live music. And she had no idea "live music" meant a band that just so happened to include a certain lawyer as its lead singer. A very sexy lead singer, who, judging by the way he's moving his hips, never skimps on the morning yoga routine. He's playing the harmonica now, and dear _god_ how does he make even a simple driving hat look _that _good? And now he's strutting across the stage like a model on the catwalk, and it is _so _not fair and it just might be one of the hottest things she's ever seen. Seriously, with every step, every sway of his hips, she can feel the color rising in her cheeks, and no matter what she might tell herself, she _knows _it's not because it's warm in the club. She takes her phone out, wanting to send a picture or a recording to the group as his punishment. Not only will they get a kick out of it, especially Pierce, but he deserves it for the torture he's putting her through right now.

But then she sees him. _Really_ sees him. And he's happy. _Really _happy. In fact, she can't recall ever seeing the combination of joy, calm, freedom, and lust that is on his face right now. Like the person standing up on the stage performing for who knows how many people is the _true _Jeff and the too-cool-to-care slacker is just the persona that he puts on for everyone else. Her lips begin to curve upwards when she starts to get uncomfortable. She feels like she's intruding; like this isn't actually a concert, it's really some weird, new wave type of therapy that maybe Britta can poorly explain to her later. This is something private, something just for him, away from the judging eyes of the group, the judging eyes of his co-workers, from anyone who knows him as Jeff, the guy who faked his way into being a lawyer and not Simon, or Ziggy, or whatever his stage name is, the rock star who may just be from outer space or part cat, given the way he's now crawling across the stage, seducing the audience into submission with every note.

He certainly has a way of controlling a crowd and making himself the center of attention, she thinks.

She's about to put her phone away and leave when their eyes meet. She freezes, hoping he doesn't realize it's her, but knows it's futile when she sees recognition in his eyes. That recognition is soon joined by something else, something that she can't identify and isn't sure if there's even a word for or if she even wants to know what it is. His eyes remain locked onto hers as the corners of his lips turn up into a coy smile.

He winks and she's gone, completely lost in the crowd, in the music, and Jeff's singing, and Jeff's dancing, and Jeff Jeff Jeff _Jeff. _Her legs feel like she's run a marathon at full sprint, her stomach is doing weird things that aren't a result of the leftover Chinese she had for dinner, her heart is pounding in her throat, and she has a severe case of tunnel vision as her eyes and ears have completely blocked out anything not involving what's happening onstage. She decides that Monday morning when he waltzes into the study room and casually asks her how her weekend was, she's going to drag him into the first storage closet she can find.

But during the next song there's an extra flair in his twirls, there's an extra sway in his hips, his singing is playful to the point of teasing, and he points and does this fluid little _come-hither_ motion with his finger during the chorus while staring right at her, and she realizes he knows _exactly _what he's doing to her, and that Monday is _too far_ and she wants him _tonight_, wants him _now_, and seriously, _why_ is there a fence and security separating them again?

She does end up recording him singing "Hungry Like The Wolf" while wrapped in a feathery pink boa. But she keeps it for herself.


	4. A Glee-ful Distraction

**Title:** A Glee-ful Distraction

**Rating**: PG/PG-13 for suggestive language.

**Word Count: **498

**Summary:** The prompt for this was "Write a moment we hear about but don't see or don't see in full (anything from Paradigms, Pierce faking a heart attack mentioned in 2.23, Jeff's threesome from 2.20, etc.)" from _oneofthemuses_. We learned in "Basic Geneology" that Slater made Jeff watch Glee. He texts Annie for a distraction. Takes place around the time of "Basic Communication".

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Community_, _Glee_, or _Battlestar Galactica_.

* * *

_Jeff_: Ugh, I hate Glee.

_Annie_: So don't watch it.

_Jeff_: I have to. Apparently being in a relationship means doing things you don't want to.

_Annie_: Slater watches Glee?

_Jeff_: Yes! It's awful. What's so appealing about a bunch of teens butchering classic songs?

_Annie_: I'm probably not the person to ask. I don't like Glee, either.

_Jeff_: That's because you have some semblance of taste. Seriously, every time Gwyneth Paltrow comes onscreen I want to claw my eyes out.

_Annie_: Really? I thought you had a thing for blondes.

_Jeff_: Not anymore. I've moved on to brunettes.

_Jeff_: I mean, because Michelle's brunette.

_Annie_: Right. What else would you have meant?

_Jeff_: Dunno. What're you up to tonight? Triple-checking your homework? Organizing your highlighters? Shuffling your flashcards?

_Annie_: No! If you must know, Abed lent me the first season of Battlestar Galactica. I've never seen it.

_Jeff_: I would _so_ rather be watching that. I love that show.

_Annie_: Jeffery Winger, are you a closet nerd?

_Jeff_: It's an objectively awesome show. And you're one to talk. I'm actually surprised Annie Edison, nerd-extraordinaire, has never seen it.

_Annie_: That's because it's a boy-nerd show, not a girl-nerd show.

_Jeff_: What, girls can't like BSG? Only boys?

_Annie_: Ok, Britta.

_Jeff_: Low blow, Edison. What does tiny nipples think?

_Annie_: His name is Vaughn, Jeff. And he's on a vision quest, remember?

_Jeff_: Right, sorry. Glee has zapped my brainpower.

_Annie_: It's fine. You're welcome to come over if you want. I'm about to start "Bastille Day."

_Jeff_: As much as I love that episode, I think I'll pass. Leaving now means I miss out on the fun after Glee and I've suffered for nothing ;).

_Annie_: Jeff! Gross!

_Jeff_: What? We watch Glee like she wants, then we frack like I want. We compromise, like adults.

_Annie_: You're disgusting.

_Jeff_: Can't help it. It's who I am.

_Annie_: So what does she get after watching your shows?

_Jeff_: Don't know. We've never watched any of my shows

_Annie_: Oh. Sorry, I just assumed you watched your shows, too.

_Jeff_: It's fine. Looks like Glee's over. I'll let you get back to BSG. I'll see you tomorrow, Annie.

_Annie_: Enjoy your bedroom activities. Hope the suffering was worth it!

* * *

Jeff chuckles while putting his phone away, and looks over at Slater. "Good episode," she says, turning towards him, lips curved up in a seductive smile. "So. What do you want to do now?"

He stands up and grabs his coat. "You know, I'm not feeling very well. Been a long day. I think I'm just going to go home and crash."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better," she says, not seeming too concerned. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, she retreats into her bedroom, leaving him standing alone in the middle of her apartment.

When she breaks up with him two weeks later, he remembers Annie's last text and realizes it never was.


	5. Perfect Day

**Title: **Perfect Day  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 851  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Community  
**Summary**: The prompt was from _carly_: "Someone in the group is celebrating their birthday! It doesn't go according to plan." This was also inspired by the Lou Reed song of the same name. I may do a follow up to this from the study group's perspective. Enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe you know how to make sangria," Annie says as Jeff refills her glass. The two of them are reclining on blanket in the middle of the park as fluffy, white clouds drift through the pale-blue sky overhead.

"I'll have you know," he says, pouring some of the purple liquid into his own glass, "that I am a man of many talents, one of which is cooking. For instance, the pasta salad? Made it from scratch. And that includes the noodles. My apartment looked like it was hit by a snowstorm from all the flour."

"Oh, really?" she laughs. "Did you butcher the turkey for these sandwiches too?"

"No, but I did make the mayonnaise myself."

She raises her eyebrows at him. "Seriously?"

"It's a pretty simple process. I can show you if you want."

She smiles at him and shakes her head, taking a sip of the fruity beverage. "That's ok. Where'd you learn to cook?"

He shrugs. "A combination of places. My mom taught me some, Gordon Ramsay YouTube videos taught me more. I've realized cooking's about 10% skill and recipe and 90% imagination. Plus," he says, his smile turning into a smirk, "I'm told it's very sexy when a man knows how to cook."

She chuckles. "No comment."

He's about to respond when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket and frowns. "Britta this time," he announces. "I'm just going to turn it off."

She sighs. "That's what, fifteen texts and eight missed calls in the past hour?"

"Something like that. I can't really blame them, given we're skipping _your_ birthday party."

"Feeling guilty?"

"Godno. Do you know what Abed had planned for you? He wanted to turn you into an actual Disney princess!" She stares at him. "I'm not kidding! I overheard him talking to Pierce about renting an inflatable castle and saw Britta and Troy rummaging through the drama club's costumes. Seriously, it's like they were planning a party for a five-year old."

She shakes her head and groans. "I love Abed, but seriously, sometimes he goes overboard. Don't tell anyone, but when he told me he was taking charge of planning, I started thinking of excuses for why I couldn't go to my own party. All I wanted was something nice and relaxed. Something a little more 'adult' and a little less Greendale."

"Well then, you're lucky I volunteered to pick you up," Jeff says, raising his glass to her.

She meets his with hers and chuckles inwardly at the _clink_ they make. "That I am. I can't tell you how happy I was when you told me we were skipping the party to go on a picnic instead. After all, you only turn twenty-two once. And no, I never thought I'd be happy to blow off the group."

He laughs. "Very true."

She leans back and closes her eyes, basking in the sunlight. The air is filled with the sound of children laughing nearby and the scent of freshly cut grass mixed with sunscreen. "So, I have a question," she declares, breaking the silence after a short moment.

"Shoot," he responds, his gaze distracted by a happy family of four walking along the bike path.

She reaches into the basket and pulls out a stale loaf of bread. "You're not planning serving stale bread for desert, are you?" He laughs and nods towards the duck pond in the middle of the park. Her face lights up. "Awww, Jeff! You want to feed the ducks?"

He turns to her and smiles. "I brought the bread, didn't I? But first," he pulls out a pink box. "What kind of birthday party is complete without cake? Or in this case, cupcake?" She gasps as he opens the box, revealing a chocolate cupcake topped with pink frosting and a '22!' in purple icing.

"Did you make this, too?" she asks, happy tears in the corner of her eyes.

He nods. "If it's good, don't tell Shirley." She laughs, and then starts blushing as he sings 'Happy Birthday.' By the end, her face looks like a tomato and she doesn't think she could stop smiling if she tried.

"Thanks, Jeff," she whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He cuts the cupcake in half, offering her the bigger piece and small smile. "Anything for you, milady."

* * *

Britta and Abed stand on a nearby hill, watching as Annie laughs at something Jeff said. "I'm gonna kill him," Britta grumbles, face scrunched in anger. "Seriously, I know he wasn't on board with the whole princess thing, but he didn't have to sabotage it! You know what, I'm going down there."

"No, don't," says Abed, grabbing her arm. "Let them go."

"Abed, you planned a perfect party, and he completely ruined it! How are you not angry right now?"

He shakes his head and smiles at Britta. "I planned a perfect party for the group. Jeff planned a perfect party for her."

They continue to watch as Jeff helps Annie up from the blanket and walks with her, hand in hand, to go feed the ducks.


	6. Perfect Day Ruined

**Title**: Perfect Day Ruined  
**Rating**: PG for language  
**Word Count**: 498  
**Summary**: This is last chapter's fic "Perfect Day" from the viewpoint of the study group. The ending to both is the same. Enjoy!

* * *

Britta yawned and looked over to where Abed was fiddling with his camera for what must have been the hundredth time. "Guys, I don't think they're coming," she announced.

"I wouldn't say that, Britta," responded Shirley. "After all, Jeff _knows_ how important this day is to all of us, and I _know_ he wouldn't do anyth – Troy! Get away from that pizza! We have to wait for the birthday girl."

"But I'm hungry," he whined, wiping his hands on his jester costume. "It's been over an hour and Pierce already ate all the chips!"

"Pierce!" Shirley yelled.

"I'm the one who bought them," Pierce grumbled. "You're the ones who gave me this itchy costume and told me to wear it for no reason."

"I'll try calling him again," Britta said, phone pressed to her ear. She sighed when it went straight to voicemail. "He turned it off."

Everyone groaned. "Jeff is the new Britta," Troy mumbled.

Britta shot a look at Troy before turning to Abed. "I'm really sorry about this, Abed. I know you put a lot of effort into planning the party. I'm sure if they had actually shown up it would have been awesome."

"It's fine," he shrugged, not turning his attention from the camera. "Besides, I should have expected this when Jeff offered to pick up Annie. He was never a fan of the regal theme."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean anything personal," Shirley comforted. "Jeff's just…"

"An asshole?"

"Boring?"

"Gay?"

"Sometimes unaware of other people's feelings," Shirley finished, glaring at the other three.

"God, I wish I knew where they were right now," Britta groaned. Everyone turned to Abed, who looked up from his camera.

"You're all looking at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Britta began. "It's just… you kind of have a sixth sense about these things." Abed just stared.

"Dude, do your thing and tell us where Jeff and Annie are! We gave you the wizard getup for a reason. Also, I'm starving and I think this costume has fleas," Troy said, scratching his legs.

Abed stared off into space for a moment before smiling. Britta picked up her keys and grinned. "I'll drive. Let's go kick Jeff's ass."

* * *

Britta and Abed stood on a nearby hill and watched as Annie laughed at something Jeff said. "I'm gonna kill him," Britta grumbled, face scrunched in anger. "Seriously, I know he wasn't on board with the whole princess thing, but he didn't have to sabotage it! You know what, I'm going down there."

"No, don't," said Abed, grabbing her arm. "Let them go."

"Abed, you planned a perfect party, and he completely ruined it! How are you not angry right now?"

He shook his head and smiled at Britta. "I planned a perfect party for the group. Jeff planned a perfect party for her."

They continued to watch as Jeff helped Annie up from the blanket and walked with her, hand in hand, to go feed the ducks.


	7. The Sum Of His Parts

**Title: **The Sum Of His Parts  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count: **1917  
**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Community  
**Summary****: **A FiccyFriday prompt from _oneofthemuses_ on M/M. "Five Guys Who Liked Annie Edison, And One Guy That She Loved." Took it in a bit of a different direction. Hope you enjoy it! As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :).

* * *

'**5 Guys' Who Liked Annie Edison…**

1. The Slacker

"Remember, we're meeting tomorrow at four," Annie said, packing up her books.

"Nope," Jeff responded. "Can't do it. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I'm pretty sure Saturday is Latin for 'no work.'"

"I'm aware that tomorrow's Saturday, Jeff, but this semester you extended Saturday to every day of the week. Have you actually done any of the homework at all, or have you simply copied mine every time we had an assignment?" Jeff lowered his head, embarrassed. "Uh huh. That's what I thought."

"But I've already graduated! This class doesn't actually mean anything to me."

"So why'd you even take it, then?" She asked, exasperated.

"Self-sacrifice. Who am I to deprive you all of my presence on a semi-weekly basis?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Regardless of what you may think, you're in this class, and this is a partner final presentation. I'll be damned if I'm going to fail because you couldn't be bothered to put in the work on a Saturday."

"But-"

"No buts! We're meeting tomorrow at four, and that's that. Got it?" She glared at him. He glared back. "Got it?" She repeated, eyes narrowing.

His resolve weakened. "Fine," he groaned, resigned to his fate.

She smiled. "Good. I'll pick you up around 3:45."

"Annie, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself to the library."

"Oh, I know you are. I just don't trust you to be here on time. After all, it is Saturday."

He paused and shook his head. "You're lucky I like you," he grumbled.

"Sure. Luck. If that's what you want to call it."

2. The Jealous 'Boyfriend'

"So, anyone got any plans this weekend?" Britta asked as she picked at her salad.

"Ooh, yes!" Shirley excitedly responded. "Andre and I are taking the boys to that new waterpark. It's been so darn hot lately and we're at our wits end. A day of lounging in the lazy river is just what the doctor ordered."

"Is that the one with all the funky waterslides? That place looks awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

Shirley nodded. "Well, you're all welcome to come with us. Come by our house tomorrow morning. We'll make a whole day of it!"

"Sweet! Abed and I are in," said Troy. Abed nodded in agreement

"You're going tomorrow?" Annie asked, frowning. Shirley nodded. "Sorry, I don't think I can make it."

"Why not?" Jeff asked, not looking up from his phone. "If you're worried about burning, I've got some SPF 100 I'm willing to share."

"You would," Britta jabbed.

"No, I'm not worried about getting sunburnt," Annie said. "Besides, SPF 30 is more than enough for me. I just have… other plans that day."

"Annie's got a date," Abed clarified.

"Abed!"

"What? Yesterday you were telling me and Abed that we were on our own for dinner Saturday because you were going out with that guy from your chemistry class," Troy said.

"I know, but a little discretion would be appreciated," Annie responded.

Everyone looked at Jeff, who was still staring at his phone. He looked up. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Anytime Annie mentions an interest in another guy, you go a little crazy," Abed explained. "It's actually one of your more reliable character traits."

"Well, maybe my character has developed a little more than you think," Jeff responded with a hint of frustration. He stood up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Annie, have fun on your date. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow morning."

Only Annie noticed his clenched fist as he walked off.

3. The Vain Narcissist

"Ok," Annie said. "So, Troy, you're picking up the pizza-"

"With at least one veggie, I know," he said before Britta could cut in.

Annie continued. "Troy's getting the pizza, with at least one veggie. Shirley's baking the cake-"

"I still can't believe you convinced me baking a cake for Pierce's birthday was a good idea," she said.

"Britta's bringing the chips-"

"There's this new organic brand of _Let's_ I want to try."

"Abed's filming-"

"Camera's charged and ready to go."

"I'm getting the gift tomorrow, and Jeff's bringing the beverages." Everyone turned towards Jeff, who was frowning into a hand-held mirror. "Jeff?" she asked. "Did you get that?"

"Hm? Wha? Oh. Yeah. Party. Pop. Beer. Got it," he said, not looking up. "Does this look like a pimple?" he asked, pointing to his chin.

"I don't… what?"

"A zit, Annie, a zit! I'm thirty-seven, I haven't had a zit in nearly twenty years! How is this happening? Oh god, I need to go wash my face." He stood up.

"Jeff, calm down. Nobody cares if you have a zit or not; we're not that shallow. After all, you'd still like me if my face was still crusted in acne."

"That's because there's more to you than a pretty face and a tight sweater!" He called as he hurried out.

"Jeff!" She shouted after him. She stood to follow him when she caught Abed's eye. He subtly shook his head at her and gave a look that said _let him have this one_. So, she sat back down and sighed. "Everyone knows what they're bringing tomorrow?" The remaining four nodded. "Good."

4. The Knight In Shining Armor

"Do I look ok?" Annie asked, straightening out her dress.

"Annie, you look fine. Stop fretting," Jeff responded.

"Are you sure? Because I read that most people make their first impression based on looks and I don't want the jury to get any prejudices."

"Ok, two things. One, you got a ticket for running a stop sign. There's no jury, just a judge. Two, you. Look. _Fine_. Seriously, you could have shown up in sweat pants and a tank top and still looked better than me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Annie, I'm sure."

"And you don't think anything bad will happen?"

"Annie, it's a ticket. You didn't kill anyone, there was no accident, you weren't speeding, and after seeing the intersection where you supposedly ran the stop sign, I think the judge will throw it out."

"Really?"

"Really. The sign is barely visible behind the fallen tree that the city was supposed to remove two weeks ago. At the very most, you'll have to pay a small fine."

"What?!"

"It's not a big deal. In fact, I'm confident enough that this'll be thrown out that I'll pay any fines they give."

"Okay," she said, calming down a tad. "Okay. And nothing is going to go on my record? I haven't gotten a ticket since I was seventeen."

Jeff chuckled. "Annie, really. Everything's fine. We're going to go in there, I'm going to do my thing and sweet-talk the judge, the ticket will be thrown out, and nothing bad is going to happen. That's the Winger Guarantee. Seriously, if I can't get you out of this, I don't deserve to be a lawyer."

Annie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks, Jeff. I owe you. Big time."

He shook his head and returned her hug. "Seriously, it's not a big deal. You're my friend." The two pulled apart. Jeff smiled at her. "Now let's go in there and clear your good name."

5. The Provider

"So that guy was here again." Annie looked up from her work to see her boss standing in front of her desk holding a take-out container of what appeared to be the #5 with chicken from China Palace.

"'That guy'?"

"Your friend. The tall one. Jeff, I think. He came by to see you, but you were too engrossed in your work to notice. Normally I'd admonish you for ignoring your friend, but seeing as I'm your boss, keep up the good work."

Annie sighed. "Sorry, Karen. I keep telling him to call first."

Karen chuckled. "Don't worry about it. He just wanted to drop this off." She set the container on Annie's desk and pushed it towards her. "He wouldn't leave until I promised I'd make sure you ate it all. So, eat."

"I don't have time," Annie groaned, shuffling papers about. "I still have to finish the paperwork from the Anderson and Tripoli cases and file all of these." She motioned to the stack of folders sitting to her right.

"No, you need to eat," her boss responded. "I mean, yes, you need to do all those other things, too, but eat first. Because _I _don't have time to deal with an employee who collapsed because the only thing she'd eaten all day is half a granola bar."

Annie picked up the container. "Fine," she grumbled, taking a bite of chicken. "Happy?"

"Yes," Karen flatly responded. Annie glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that. You're lucky. This is, what? The third time this week he's brought you lunch? Most people here would kill to have what you've got."

"And what," Annie paused to swallow a mouthful of noodles. "exactly have 'I got'?" Karen just raised her eyebrows and walked away.

* * *

…**And One Guy She Loved**

"I had a good time tonight," Annie said. She and Jeff were standing outside her apartment door after what one might call a date. Well, one might call it that, but Jeff had refused to use the word, calling it 'high-school'. Still, he'd picked her up, they had gone to dinner and a movie, they held hands while walking down Central Avenue afterwards, he paid for everything, and he had even escorted her to her door. So if it looked like a duck and walked like a duck…

"Good," he responded, smiling. "I'm glad. I, um. I wanted tonight to go well."

She smiled up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Aww, you were nervous." He grinned sheepishly and averted his eyes. "Well, you had no reason to be. Everything was perfect, Jeff. Really."

"Good." She wasn't sure, but she thought he was blushing. "So, what are you up to for the rest of the night."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking if you can come in?"

"No!" he said quickly. "No, not like that, I just mean…"

She laughed. "Relax, Jeff. I know your intentions are honorable. To answer your question, I'll probably just curl up in bed and browse YouTube."

"Sounds relaxing." The two stood in the hallway, gazing at each other and smiling.

"This was a nice first date," she said, breaking the silence.

"First, huh? Does that mean I get a second one?"

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe. I wouldn't be opposed to it." She opened the door to her apartment, but turned back to him before walking in. "Call me tomorrow?" He nodded. "Good."

She closed the door and went over to the window, watching as he exited the building. He looked up and caught her eye, smiling. She smiled back and waved, not bothering to fight the feeling in her stomach he gave her as he returned the gesture. Because Jeff Winger was a lot of things. He was vain and shallow, selfish and immature. Yet at the same time, he was always aware of what lay beneath the surface. He was unwaveringly loyal to his friends, almost to a fault, and Annie knew that he'd be there if she needed him. She wouldn't even have to ask.

So yes, Jeff Winger was many things, pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly to form one grand picture. And when the picture was complete and Annie took a step back to admire the final project in its entirety? Well, she couldn't help but fall in love.


	8. Advanced Cerebral Fitness

**Title: **Advanced Cerebral Fitness  
**Word Count**: 500  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community  
**Summary****: **Jeff and Annie play chess. The prompt was from greta_garbo: "One Word: Surrender."

* * *

"What's with the chess board?" Jeff asked as he entered the study room, where Annie and Abed were in the middle of a game.

"I joined the Chess Club!" Annie smiled. "We're practicing."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. What, was your nerd cred lacking?

"Jeff, please. Chess is a game that requires extensive patience and planning, two things you clearly lack."

"I'll have you know I'm awesome at chess."

"Oh, really? Care to back that up?"

"What, now?"

"Why not?" She turned to Abed. "Sorry, Abed. We'll finish later?"

Abed nodded. "No problem. Can I watch? This should be interesting."

"What do I get if I win?" Jeff asked, sitting down.

Annie thought for a moment. "I'll do your homework for the next week."

"Three weeks."

"Two, for all your classes."

"Done," Jeff said.

"Not so fast. What do I get if I win?"

Jeff glared at her. "I don't know. I guess I can buy you lunch?"

"For two weeks."

"How about one week, and dinner at that new French café you've been clamoring on about?"

"Deal," Annie said, smiling. "I hope you saved your last paycheck, because you are so going down."

Annie went to move first, but Jeff stopped her. "Age before beauty," he said. "I'm white." Forty minutes later, the two were still playing. Abed, to his credit, stayed and watched the entire game.

"Oh, Jeff," Annie smirked. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. That's really your move? Okay, then. Rook to C-3." She moved her piece. "Oh, wait! That's where your queen is!" She cackled as she picked up Jeff's white piece, replacing it with her black one. "It's been fun, Jeff. Really, it has. But I'm afraid it's over now. In two moves, I'll have your king in mate." She looked at Abed, who was staring wide-eyed at the board. "Even Abed can't believe you missed that." Jeff glared at the pieces, frowning. "Come on, Jeff. Don't drag this out. We both know you've lost."

Jeff looked up at her and scowled. Hovering his hand over the board, he gently tipped over his king, conceding defeat. "I guess you win," he grimaced through clenched teeth.

Annie stood up and packed the board and pieces away, smirking at Jeff. "So, Café L'Orange Saturday. Wear something burgundy. It'll match the dress I'm planning to wear." She threw her bag over her shoulder. "See you guys later!" she called, walking out of the room.

Abed turned to Jeff, who was still frowning at the door. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. Jeff raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "You had her. Textbook queen sacrifice. Bishop to F-6, checkmate. You won. Why'd you surrender?"

"Sorry, Abed," Jeff said, shrugging. "I guess I just didn't see it." He stood up and shot a wink at the younger man before turning to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go buy a new shirt."

Abed stared at Jeff's vacant chair and shook his head. "Talk about a grandmaster."


	9. Introduction To Symbolic Holidays

**Title:** Introduction To Symbolic Holidays  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community  
**Author's Note**: greta_garbo's prompt for the weekly fic battles on M/M was "**"I have a confession to make to you. You like me. In fact, you're crazy about** **me."**" I don't think this really fits it, but it did inspire it. I hope you enjoy the story anyway! As always, comments/constructive criticism are appreciated.

* * *

"So, Jeff, my neighbor's recently divorced." Jeff pulled two beers out of the cooler next to the grill and turned towards Pierce.

"Okay?"

"Seriously, early 40s, absolute stunner. That's her over there, talking to Britta." Pierce said, pointing to where two blonde figures were chatting.

"Um, you do know I'm in a relationship, right?" Jeff asked, not looking.

Pierce furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm talking about for me."

"Right," Jeff nodded, before turning and walking away. He ignored Pierce's calls behind him and made his way towards Annie, who was sitting on a blanket by herself. She smiled at him as he approached. "Beer, milady?"

"Thanks," she said, taking the cold bottle from him. "Join me?" she asked, patting the space next to her.

Jeff nodded and took the seat, putting his arm around her. He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, a little too brightly. "Why?"

He motioned towards the rest of group, who had all gathered in Pierce's backyard for a Labor Day barbecue. "Usually at these things you're off playing with Ben so Shirley can have a break or helping Abed and Troy with one of their re-enactments. Why so antisocial this year?"

Annie turned and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's stupid," she said, her voice muffled. When he didn't respond, she raised her head and saw him looking down at her, eyebrow raised in question. "Ugh, fine. It's just… Labor Day is supposed to mean back to school. I always get really excited for Labor Day because it means classes start the next day, and you get to see everyone you missed over the summer, and that over the next 10 months you're going to be learning a whole bunch of new stuff. But this year…"

"This year you've graduated and there's no school to go back to," Jeff finished.

Annie nodded, glumly. "This year it's just another day off work." She put her head on his chest; Jeff could feel her pout through his shirt.

"Hey," Jeff said, gently lifting her chin so she was looking at him. He smiled softly at her. "You're crazy, you know that?"

She smiled back at him. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, well, that goes without saying," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed happily as she placed her head back on his chest. "Thanks, Jeff."

The two sat together, blissfully cuddled up in silence as they watched their friends. "Oh, this should be good," Jeff said after a moment. Annie turned to him in confusion. He nodded to where Pierce was making his way over to Britta and a woman he didn't know, but presumed to be Pierce's neighbor. "Ten bucks says Pierce gets a beer thrown in his face in thirty seconds."

"Jeff! That's not very nice," Annie said. She turned and glanced over to where Pierce was conversing with the women. "I'll give him at least two minutes."


	10. Cooperative Hooky

**Title: **Cooperative Hooky  
**Word Count****: **500  
**Summary****:** _carly_'s prompt was "Jeff or Annie has a weird/embarrassing/dorky hobby that the other finds out about." Not exactly happy with this one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

"'You have tickets?'" Annie said, sliding into the booth across from Jeff. "That's why you can't go to Pierce's party?"

"Yep," Jeff said, looking up from his lunch. "Avalanche-Red Wings. Besides, you're not going either, Miss 'Other Commitments.' Care to share?"

She glared at him. "See, Jeff, I know two things."

"Only two?"

She ignored him. "The first is the Avalanche's schedule." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I may not know football, but I love hockey. I've been an Avs fan since 1996 and my parents got me a Patrick Roy jersey to wear during the playoffs. Why do you think I'm not going? Once Troy and Abed leave, it's puck night."

"Okay, so you know their schedule," he said, crossing his arms.

"So I know that they're playing in Detroit tonight," she said, grinning. "Which means you're not going."

Jeff glared at her. "Fine. I'm not going to the game. But I do have tickets to… something" he said.

"That brings us to the second thing I know," Annie continued. "Which is the Downtown Theater's schedule."

Jeff's eye's widened. "Annie…"

She smirked. "You're missing the party to go to the _ballet_."

He sighed and pulled two tickets out of his jacket pocket, sliding them over the table so she could see. "Yes. I'm going the ballet."

"Hah! Knew it." She studied the tickets, frowning. "Why two? Taking a date?"

"No," he muttered. "I like having some space to my left."

"This is too rich," Annie said with a smirk.

"Annie, you cannot tell them," Jeff pleaded.

"And why not?"

"Because I'll tell them about your 'other commitment.'"

She chuckled. "Troy and Abed already know I'm a die-hard Avalanche fan. I don't really care if everyone else finds out."

Jeff leaned in. "Please. I'm begging you."

Annie studied him for a moment. "This is really important to you, isn't it?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I've been going since I was ten. They usually put on four or five shows a year, and if I can go, I go." He waited for her to interject, but she remained silent. "For those few hours," he continued, "I'm not… me. I'm not anyone. I just..." he paused. "You get lost in it, you know? In the elegance and the passion of it all. It… makes you forget your problems for a while."

She smiled and handed him the tickets. "Okay," she said. "I won't tell. But you owe me."

"Thank you," he said, taking them back.

"You wanna come?" He blurted out after a brief pause. "I mean, I have an extra ticket and all."

"I… I'd love to," she said, taken back by his offer. "But Jeff… it's Avs-Red Wings. They only play twice this year."

"I'm Tevo-ing it," he replied. She raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?" he said. "No true fan misses that game. So, what do you say? Ballet at eight, game at my place afterwards?"

Her face lit up. "Pick me up at seven thirty."


	11. Date Night Obliviousness

**Title: **Date Night Obliviousness  
**Word Count****: **500  
**Note: **I don't own Community or The Avengers. Future!fic. The prompt was from genevieveisme: "Jeff and Annie (finally) go out on a date, and all's going well... until they run into Chang/Kevin, and he won't take the hint to leave." Hope you enjoy! As always, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

"… and that was the last time I mixed Bacardi 151 and Oxy." Jeff winced as Chang finished up his story about… something. To be fair, he tuned out his former teacher once the man had started talking. Old habits, and all. He glanced over to where Annie was talking on the phone and silently cursed her for leaving him alone with the maniac. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and began fiddling with them.

"Look, Ben, it's been great-" Jeff began.

"I know, right? What a coincidence, running into you at your favorite date-night restaurant? Been almost six months since I've seen you here, though."

Jeff glared at him. "Stalking aside, we do have a movie to catch so-"

"Ooh, what movie? Are you seeing Avengers 4? I've been dying to see it. It's supposed to be awesome!"

Jeff sighed. "Yes, we are. And actually, it starts in about fifteen minutes, so we really need to be going."

"Dude, no problem. We can continue the conversation in the car."

"That's not-"

"I'll drive. You're worried about getting the movie, right? I can get you there in two minutes top. I didn't get my license suspended for nothing, you know," Chang laughed.

"But-"

"Seriously, though, you guys finish up here. I'll go bring the car around. You mind getting the tickets and popcorn, though? I'm a little short on cash. Now, if you'll just give me the keys…"

As Chang grabbed for the keys, Jeff finally lost it. "Under no circumstances are ever allowed to drive the Lexus!" he shouted. The restaurant went silent as everyone turned and stared at him. "Sorry," Jeff muttered.

"Alright, bro, no need to get testy." Chang gave Jeff back the keys. "I was just trying to help."

"Oh, you've already helped plenty." Jeff slumped back in his chair. "Can Annie and I please just have some time alone? It's been ages since we've been out."

"No, I get it," Chang said. "You and your lady want some privacy. Tell you what, I'll meet you at the car. You're parked on Jefferson, right?" Before Jeff could answer, he ran off.

"Wait… that's not… Ben, get back here! Chang!" Jeff called after him, but it was no use. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Did Ben finally leave?" Annie asked, walking back over.

"No. He's invited himself to the movie," Jeff replied. Annie stared at him. "I'm not joking. He's waiting by the car."

"Seriously?"

Jeff nodded, and Annie plopped down into her chair. The two sat in silence. "Everything okay at home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Shirley was just about to put Lizzy to bed."

Jeff smiled. "Told you so." He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled back at him and pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling?" he asked.

"A cab," she replied. "Our first night out since our daughter was born is not going to be spent taking care of another child."


End file.
